


The Wranglers

by deprough



Series: 10 days of femslash for Darcyland SFW Edition 2016 [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 10 days of femslash for Darcyland SFW Edition, Blind Date, F/F, FYDL 10 Days of Femslash, Fluff, Get Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deprough/pseuds/deprough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 days of femslash for Darcyland SFW Edition</p><p>April 18: The Blind Date</p><p>Darcy consents to the lowest form of social interaction: the Blind Date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wranglers

Tony’s Tower was a great place to meet the D, but not so great if you weren’t interested in outies. Darcy had tried a couple of online dating sites, but the pickings were slim there, too. Clubs were an option but Darcy wasn’t big into that scene. So she’d languished in Datelessland until succumbing to the lowest of the low.

The Blind Date.

Worse, it was a blind date set up by an ex. Emily had been Darcy’s girlfriend for most of her time at Culver. They hadn’t been compatible romantically, but had remained friends afterwards. When Darcy had been bitching about her lack of anything resembling romance, Emily had said, “Well, I know this girl -- a friend of Julie’s. She’s got a really busy job and doesn’t have time to meet people.”

“I don’t know,” Darcy said, frowning. “I mean, do you know her? How does she know your girlfriend?”

“Julie works at a charity that helps immigrants, and this woman’s law firm was willing to help people at reduced rates,” Emily explained. “She sounds really sweet and kind.”

“You know, that’s what all the neighbors say after they find the corpses of sixteen half-eaten homeless men in her freezer.” Darcy sighed and relented. “Fine, I’ll meet her.”

~  *  ~  *  ~

“I should cancel,” Karen said, running her hands through her hair.

“No, you shouldn’t,” Foggy insisted, hovering by the door. “Come on, I’ll escort you there, make sure she isn’t a homicidal maniac, and then leave once you’re comfortable.”

“God, you make me sound like a kid -- holding my hand through a date,” Karen sighed.

“No. Look, after yesterday, I just want to be sure you’re safe. This Darcy sounds nice, but I don’t know her.” Foggy opened the door. “So come on! Your destiny awaits! Or at least a nice dinner with a hot -- what does she do?”

“Scientist wrangler?” Karen laughed nervously as she grabbed her purse. “I mean, what kind of job is that?”

“Well, you’re kinda a lawyer wrangler, so you two already have something in common.” Foggy grew serious. “Karen, please try. You deserve some happiness.”

“Wow,” she said as she slipped past him. “I should have a gun-wielding asshole try to kill me and our client everyday if this is the kind of treatment I get.”

~  *  ~  *  ~

Darcy arrived a touch early. She’d left thirty minutes before Google told her she should, but she’d learned that New York had a really bad habit of making a liar out of the directions app. She may not have been enthused about this date, but she wasn’t going to be late. 

Stepping into the coffee shop, she scanned the room, looking for “a pretty blonde in office attire”. That was easily half the shop, and Darcy bit her lip in frustration, unsure how to proceed.

_ This is a bad idea, _ she thought to herself.  _ The odds of this girl being someone who can handle my messed-up life is slim to none. _

A couple was staring at her from a nearby table; he was heavy with shoulder-length unkempt hair that made him look mismatched with his suit. She was a cute blonde in a white blouse and professional pencil skirt. The guy rose and moved toward another table, and the woman approached her cautiously.

_ Is she my date? Did she bring a date to our date? A guy date? _ The questions slammed through her mind as she automatically smiled.

“Karen?” she asked just as the woman asked, “Darcy?”

They both laughed uncomfortably. “I guess that answers that.” Darcy debated mentioning the guy or not, but this was a blind date, and she didn’t feel the need to put on her best face. “So who was the guy you were sitting with, who’s still creepily watching us?”

Karen chucked, running her hand through her hair. “That’s my boss, Foggy. I’m not sure if I should wave him over so we can pretend this isn’t weird, or if I should ignore him.”

“Are you asking me?” Darcy grinned. “I always go for maximum weird.”

“Then you’re going to love me and my life,” Karen muttered. “Foggy’s here because I was almost shot yesterday evening.”

“Hardcore. I like it,” Darcy told her flippantly as the drifted over to this Foggy guy’s table. Karen introduced them, and Darcy immediately asked, “So whatcha doing on Karen’s date?”

Foggy blinked at the blunt question but quickly recovered. “She nearly got killed yesterday, so I may be feeling a bit protective.”

“Cool.” Darcy eyed him. “Do I pass your inspection?”

“That obvious?” Foggy laughed.

“Just a scooch.” Darcy wasn’t upset, and she added, “I get having protective friends. Wait until you meet them, Karen. I mean,” she added haltingly, “if you wanna hang out around me. I mean, Jane’s gonna give you the fifth degree, Karen.”

“This seems to be going well,” Foggy said, “I’m just gonna  _ go _ .” He started to get up and then stopped, “I have to know: what’s a ‘science wrangler’?”

“I follow after a bunch of scientists all day and make sure they don’t blow themselves or each other or the lab up, that they eat and sleep and bathe, and that they have all the stuff they need to  _ SCIENCE _ .”

“Wow, that’s way more involved than my job,” Karen said. 

“Yes, so tomorrow, you’ll be making sure that Matty and I eat, sleep, and bathe,” Foggy told her with a grin. “Have fun, you two. Darcy, it was nice to meet you.” 

“So,” Karen said, “now that the parent has left, what do we want to do?”

“Let’s get to know one another,” Darcy said, “‘cause I like what I’ve seen so far.”

“You like girls that drag their bosses to their dates?” Karen asked, wrinkling her nose

_ Okay, I’m a little in love with that nose-wrinkle-thing. That’s super-cute. _ “No, I like that you inspired such loyalty in your friends that they’d take time out of their lives to crash your blind date and scope out the girl you’re meeting to make sure she’s normal and not some kind of transient-eating monster.” Darcy grinned. “And the ability to accept that level of craziness means you’ll probably be able to handle proximity to my life.”

Karen’s brow furrowed. “Uh, how crazy is your life?”

Darcy smirked and said the five words that would explain it all. “I work for Tony Stark.”


End file.
